


Half a heart

by mxsvtau



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheolsoo, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, Wonhan, jeongcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxsvtau/pseuds/mxsvtau
Summary: Choi Seungcheol’s life was almost spiraling down to the drain. He lost his job, was kicked out from his apartment and all he had left was that 10,000 won bill that was left in his pocket after getting mugged last night.Almost. Thank the heavens for Hong Jisoo, his boyfriend.He looked at his 3 suitcases and a duffel bag while waiting for Joshua to open the door. Joshua asked him to temporarily move in until he finds a job and a decent apartment to live in.The door finally opened and Seungcheol’s smile dropped upon seeing the man at the other side of the door. His hair was now cut short, but aside from that, it didn’t feel like 6 years has passed.“Hannie? Is that Cheol?” Joshua popped beside Jeonghan, grinning from ear-to-ear at the sight of his boyfriend. “Cheol, meet Jeonghan. My brother. Hannie, this is Cheol.”“Nice to meet you, I’m Yoon Jeonghan.” Seungcheol ended up staring at his ex-boyfriend’s arm, waiting for him to shake it.Oh boy.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. The characters in this story has no affiliation and does not represent the members of the group.  
> Read at your own risk.

* * *

“You lost a big case, Choi. It’s not good for the reputation of this firm. I have to let you go.” These words kept on replaying inside my head as I pack my belongings from my small office. I left the firm without saying goodbye to my colleagues. They disliked me for some unknown reason, hence I deemed the goodbyes were unnecessary. 

I left the building and went straight to the cafe where Jihoon was waiting for me. “What took you so long?” He asked as I sat down across him. “I was just being sentimental. It was my first job.” He chuckled at my statement which made me pout. “What are you being sentimental about? Your boss is a dick, your colleagues hates you, the pay barely covers your rent.” Jihoon was only stating facts but I couldn’t help but miss my small office. “Oh don’t be so sulky you big baby. It’s not like you’re homeless. Everything will be fine.” I glared at Jihoon. Moving into Joshua’s was not in plan. Well, not yet anyways. “Fine? I lost a case because my client lied to me, my boss fired me for losing in court, I got kicked out of my apartment because I was too busy working on that damned case that I forgot to pay 4 months worth of rent and to put the cherry on top, I got mugged last night which left me a literal 10,000 won in my pocket. I’m back to where I was when I first moved in Seoul.” My voice raised a little earning weird looks from the other customers at the cafe. “But this isn’t like the last time, Cheol. You have Joshua and you have me. Although I can’t let you stay at our apartment. Soonyoung’s will never let you sleep on the couch while our spare room is being renovated into a baby’s room.” Jihoon smiled fondly which calmed me a little. I felt envious that his life was on the right track. He achieved his dream of being a producer, married to the love of his life and they’re now planning to adopt a baby. I felt as if my life is back to square one but Jihoon is right. I have Joshua now. I felt my phone vibrated and a smile formed on my face as I read the message. “It’s Joshua. Let’s go?”

It was a quiet drive. I took a mental note to thank Jihoon for driving me to Joshua’s place. I would’ve not bothered him but the money I had left was not enough to cover transportation fees. My ATM and IDs were also taken last night. “So you’ve never met his brothers?” I shook my head. “The youngest is under his father’s wings while his older brother, well I haven’t seen him.” Joshua never really liked talking about his family. All I know was his Father’s an asshole and he has 2 half-brothers. His older brother is living with him but I never even met him over the times I slept over at their place. His brother is always home late and I would leave before the time he is awake. Although I did not miss the moans coming from his room at 3 in the morning.

”Are you sure you can’t let me crash at your place? 1 month tops.” It’s a long shot but I have to try again. “Why are you so scared, Cheol?” I was about to answer him but he cut me off. “Don’t give the reason that you’re scared of his brother when we both know it’s not the reason. Moving in with Joshua is not going too fast, okay? You’ve been together six months. You’re a grown man now. You were not the same person as you were 6 years ago. Besides, his brother could not be that bad?” I hate how right Jihoon is sometimes. “You don’t want to go a month without sex, do you?” I asked him, making the mood light. “Exactly.”

“Holy shit. Joshua is really loaded.” Jihoon exclaimed after entering the area where Joshua resides. “I think his older brother owns the house, but yeah. His family is rich.” One of the reasons why I am pressured to meet his family. “You’re coming with me inside, right?” I needed the moral support of a friend. This is a huge step for me. I’m not only meeting his older brother, we will co-exist. “I promised Soon that we will visit an orphanage later. Sorry bud.” Then he dropped me off at Joshua’s with my 3 suitcases and a duffel bag in tow.

I rang the doorbell 3 times because Joshua is not answering his phone. The gate was open so I made my way to the door. He did gave me a spare key but I felt like it would be an intrusion to enter their house. Besides, I need to show a good side to maybe win his brother’s approval. I do plan on spending my life with Joshua.

The door opened and I felt as if blood drained out of me. He was smiling at first, his eyes widened at the sight of me but it immediately went back to his natural lazy looking eyes. His genuine smile somehow felt it was his usual mischievous smile like he is out to do some mischief. “J-jeonghan?” I stuttered and his smile vanished and his lips formed a small frown. His long hair was now cut short but all his features remained the same. I wanted to run away. Everything came back. I felt as if I was 20 again.

“Hannie, is that Cheol?” Just when I was about to turn and walk away, Joshua popped out beside Jeonghan. His hair is wet, and he looks breathtaking with that bright smile of his. “Sorry babe. I was in the shower. Cheol, meet Jeonghan. My brother. Hannie, meet Seungcheol. My boyfriend.” Jeonghan plastered that annoying smile and extended his arms at me. “Hi. I’m Yoon Jeonghan. Nice to meet you, Seungcheol.” I didn’t like the way my name rolled off his tongue. But seeing Joshua who was looking at us expectantly, I shook his hands and made sure I applied that extra pressure. The concealed pain in his face was more than satisfying to see. 

I entered their house with only one thing in mind, I need to get a job soon and get out of here as soon as fucking possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So what do you think?” Joshua excitedly asked his brother who was obviously not listening.
> 
> “Mmhmm. Okay.” Jeonghan nodded, not knowing what he was agreeing to. It couldn’t be that bad, right?
> 
> “So you’re okay with my boyfriend temporarily moving in?” Joshua probed Jeonghan as he knew his brother wasn’t listening to him earlier.
> 
> “What’s mine is yours, Josh. You don’t have to keep asking permission from me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the chapter summaries from now on as they are mini flashbacks. They either won’t be in the chapters itself. It really depends but nonetheless, they’re important.

* * *

The clacking of the utensils are the only sound being heard as we ate our lunch. To say that the atmosphere is awkward is an understatement, at the very least. Joshua was eyeing his brother to make a small talk and Jeonghan has mastered the art of ignoring his brother. Jeonghan racked his brain, remembering whether Jisoo had mentioned Seungcheol’s name but alas, he gave up. His ears automatically shuts off when Joshua starts talking about his romantic endeavors. He made a mental note to actually listen to his brother. 

Seungcheol’s stomach is rejecting his favorite food due to anxiousness and nervousness. He wanted to ask Jeonghan. He was confused. And seeing his ex is bringing back unwanted feelings. “You’ve barely touched your food, babe. Is it not up to your taste?” It is, actually. He knows for sure that Jeonghan cooked this. “No, no. It is delicious. Thank you for cooking for me.” Joshua smiled brightly and Jeonghan scoffed. “You know I can’t cook for shit. Hannie cooked but I did help.” Jeonghan fake-gagged at his brother’s love-sick tone. Seungcheol excused himself to the bathroom.

“Hannie, talk to him. He’s nervous meeting you and you being silent is not going to do any better.” Josh pleaded, worried that Jeonghan might scare his brother away. “I don’t remember mentioning a new boyfriend. I thought Seokmin was the one moving in.” He probed, knowing Seokmin is an ex. “Seokmin was two years ago, what the hell, Han? I’ve had plenty of relationships after him.” He chuckled at the sudden annoyance of Joshua. Seokmin is rather a touchy subject for them to discuss. “So why did you lie to him? You’re the one who taught me how to cook, Josh.” His lips formed a thin line, unhappy at the sudden interrogation of the older. “I really like him, Hannie. And Seungcheol’s a bit closed off. He hates it when things are going too fast between us. Besides, he likes taking care of me.” He giggled and I rolled my eyes. “Just because Seokmin doesn’t—“ Jeonghan was cut off when Joshua kicked him. He glared at his younger brother who’s smiling widely at the man who came from the bathroom. Seungcheol came back and Joshua’s heart raced, unsure if his boyfriend heard Seokmin’s name.

“How long have you been together?” Jeonghan asked and earned a glare from Joshua. “6 months.” Seungcheol answered, finishing up his dessert. Jeonghan was baffled. “Josh, can I talk to Cheol privately?” Cheol’s eye widened at the nickname. “I mean, I can call you Cheol, right? Seungcheol is a bit of a mouthful.” Seungcheol nodded and Jeonghan gave himself a mental five for a great save. “Hannie....” Joshua was bothered, no, he was scared. Scared that Jeonghan will sc are Seungcheol away. Or worse, scared that Seungcheol will end up like most of his past love interests. But it wasn’t Jeonghan’s fault. It wasn’t his fault yet, Joshua is scared. “We’ll be quick, Josh. I promise.” He’s scared, but hey, it’s Jeonghan. The only thing Joshua is sure of, Jeonghan loves him more than anyone in the world. “Okay.” He breathed.

They went to the garden and into the small gazebo in the middle of it. It was breathtaking. There were roses everywhere. Seungcheol didn’t know what to expect. He was confused. He wanted answers. He wanted Jeonghan. “Han.” Jeonghan’s eyes closed at the all too familiar voice. “Ewhat happened?” “Cheol. Listen, I’m not here to explain to you what happened 6 years ago. I came here to talk. To talk about you and Joshua. Not us.” There is no us, not anymore. Jeonghan thought.

“I deserved an explanation, Han. You fucking disappeared on me. You left me.” Cheol wasn’t crying. He had no tears left to shed for this man anyway. He was frustrated. He was angry. “Where did we go wrong?” His eyes pleading for answers. Jeonghan couldn’t answer him. He didn’t know the answer to his question. Everything felt so right with Seungcheol. But being with Seungcheol was no more than an escape. He had to face reality. He had to leave him. But there is no way to justify why he did what he did. Not when Seungcheol already have Joshua.

“Han, please.” He asked again after a minute. He wanted answers. He deserved to know why Jeonghan left a sticky note on their bedside table and never contacted him again. “It is what it is, Cheol. I didn’t love you anymore.” Lies. “I was tired. And I didn’t know how to tell you.” More lies. “Why didn’t you tell me? I looked for you. I almost— I almost lost myself trying to find you. I almost ruined my life, Jeonghan. Just because you didn’t know how to break up with me? Just because you didn’t have the balls to say you didn’t love me anymore? I deserved better than that, Han. I deserved better.” Jeonghan accepted all of Seungcheol’s frustrations. It hurts. But it was his fault anyway. He doesn’t deserve Seungcheol. Cheol deserves better than a damaged good like him.

“And you already have better, Seungcheol. You have Joshua.” Seungcheol went agape. “I came here to talk to you, Cheol. You have moved on. And so did I.” Fucking lie. “Joshua doesn’t need to know you and I had history. It will break him. And it will break my relationship with him. I don’t want that, Cheol.” “You want me to lie to him?” Jeonghan shook his head. “No, not lie. I just don’t want him to know. And believe me, you wouldn’t want that too.” Seungcheol just glared at the man in front of him. “I don’t even fucking know you anymore, Jeonghan.” He said and stormed off inside.

“What happened?” Jeonghan just walked past Joshua who looked worried. He slammed his door, frustrated. He doesn’t know what he feels. And it scares him. He fished to his phone and dialed a number and the other end of the line was answered after the first ring. “Wonwoo, I need you.” He hang up, not letting the younger talk back. He had been making bad decisions since he was born. Might as well as add another one tonight.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switching from First Person’s POV to Third Person’s POV.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AU so apologies. English isn’t my first language so I apologize for the mistakes in the future.


End file.
